Her Glass Hart
by booksaremybaes
Summary: Maya meets Lucas' Dad. Lucaya centric.


**Hi, So First Girl Meets World one shot! It's Lucaya centric of course, because here's a fact, I'm a diehard Lucaya shipper! So, this is basically a Maya meets Lucas' Dad fic.**

* * *

He tells her that his father is coming into town, this weekend and requested to meet her.

"Please Maya, for me?" He asks, pulling away from his position with his head rested on top of hers, to meet her eyes, crystal blue meeting sea-foam green, shining with worry.

"Lucas, I don't know, I'm not the kind of person who meet other's parents," She never calls him 'Lucas' and he decides that he doesn't like it much when she does.

"Pancake, please?"

"Fine, Huckleberry"

He thinks she's becoming more open to the idea when she brings him with her to Demolition.

" Shortstack, It's just dinner, you don't have to dress up," He reminds her, raising his eyebrows, " My mom loves you,"

She walks back into the dressing room, " I've never met your dad and I want to make a good impression, Hop-A-Long"

She tries 17 outfits on before deciding on a off the shoulders flowy, black top with a black and white striped skater skirt.

* * *

She knows he's picking her up in 5 minutes from the Matthews. She's scared.

"Peaches, stop biting your lip, I can't do the finishing touches of your makeup with half of your face not the same as the other!"

"Sorry, Riles" She half-heartedly apologizes, looking towards the bay window, where Lucas will come in and take her to meet his father, any moment.

All week he's been telling her how it's okay and that it'll be just like any other dinner she's had with him and his mom. But they both know it won't be. Both know his father isn't one to joke. Isn't one to be proud. Isn't one to be easily pleased.

There's a knock at the window, " Wow," is all she can hear with her heart pounding in her ears.

Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, she looks stunning. Riley has done up her eyes in what seems like a thousand shades of purples and blacks, making the blue in her irises pop.

"Thank you," She smiles slightly, knowing if she says more, she's going to burst out of fear.

They wave to Riley, who tells them good luck and not to be late with one of her signature smiles.

* * *

They arrive at his apartment at 5:30, thirty minutes before his father is to arrive.

His mother is tenser than Maya has ever seen her, greeting her with a quick hug before rushing off into the kitchen again.

"Maya," Lucas says.

"Maya,"

"Maya" He leads her into the Living Room, that worried look in his eyes that she hates seeing. The look that tells her that he would do anything to make this better if he could. The look that tells her that he regrets asking her to do this.

She can't take it anymore and looks away from him, choosing to look out the window, relaxing slightly at the circular motions he rubs on her back.

Exactly as the clock strikes 6:00, there's a knock on the door. His mom rushes to the door, acting as if the visitor on the other side can't stand to wait more than a mere minute for the door to open.

Lucas' posture immediately straightens and he guides her to the door.

"Lucas,"

"Sir,"

Maya faces the man in the suit and tie, deciding his looks are similar to Lucas' but his eyes hold a severity that she knows her Huckleberry's could never hold.

"Introduce me," He says; it isn't a question, Maya knows.

"Sir, this is my girlfriend, Maya"

They stand still for a moment, Lucas' hand firm on her back, trying to be reassuring for both of them.

"Well, why don't we eat," His mom suggests, releasing the tension in the room, if only for a moment.

They sit down, Lucas' hand now rubbing comforting circles onto her thigh, the movements are slow, careful; hidden from his father.

"What do you do?" He asks and it takes her a moment to realize he's speaking to her.

"Um, I do art; drawing, painting " She says, realizing after how stupid she sounds.

"Art is a useless hobby," He retorts back to her. She realizes now that this is what some people are capable of, shattering others. His father isn't pleased.

The soothing circles on her leg stop, and he's holding her thigh, using it to contain himself from exploding onto the person of whom he calls his father.

"Art is _not_ an _useless_ hobby!" Lucas tells him through gritted teeth, sea-foam eyes swirling with anger.

"Lucas, do not speak back!"

"Why the hell not, sir? You always taught me to prove my loyalties!" He persists, Texas Lucas coming out strong with his accent.

Maya wants to stop him, like she did at school with those bullies, but then she doesn't.

She runs, not having a specific direction, but knows she doesn't want to be there. She ends up standing outside of his apartment building, staring at the rain, dripping into the puddles.

The drops are small, glittering with each falling speck of water. Like glass, like her heart.

It shatters every time she thinks about how she doesn't deserve him.

It shatters every time she thinks about not being enough.

It shatters every time she hears others say how he was better off with Riley.

It shatters every time she sees him walk away after an argument, always started by her.

He comes out, looks around for her. At first she sees him, but he doesn't see her.

She doesn't tell him where she is. Just waits for him to notice her.

He doesn't give her that look; the kicked puppy look and for that she's grateful.

He takes her hand, turning her body towards his, and guides her head towards the crook of his neck.

It's actions like these that slowly put her heart together.

It's love like this that slowly put her heart together.

* * *

 **How was that? Reviews/Favourites make my day!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


End file.
